The Red Deep Blessing
by Sengo OpalKnife
Summary: Ray, a pokemon trainer in Kanto, lived with his Lucario named Jaxen in a sea-side cottage all his life. That is, until Ray suddenly drowned and died from a sea-storm that hit the region. But Ray is given a second chance by his guardian angel, and is allowed to return to his friend. Except Ray will have to live his new life in a new form: something more suitable for his friend...


It's like what my mother always said: "Ray, you always have a guardian angel with you wherever you go who watches over you and makes sure you don't get hurt." I never really understood what this meant, for I always got bullied, and no "Guardian Angel" appeared to save me at all. But, little did I know, she was right. There was a guardian angel in my life, but in a form that I could never have guessed.

My story starts here, in the town of Red-Deep, an island-port in a secluded pokemon region known as the Ridnet region. Red deep is secluded by tall mountains and surrounded by sparkling blue oceans. The fields are green, the trainers are friendly, and the prices are always lower than average in most regions. I live in a small cottage by a lagoon dubbed "Red Deep Point" with my family of just my faithful Jaxen (A Lucario) and me. We both live as fishermen, and I've actually learned how to communicate with him even though he is not human! We have been friends ever since I was young, and we are currently preparing to leave the town of Red-Deep to explore the world and hopefully find a new place to live out the rest of our lives.

Well, that's what we thought would happen...

"Ray..." A voice called that seemed to echo all around me and pierce into my very soul, "Wake up, Ray..." Ray slowly opened my eyes, and saw that he was floating in a space of clouds and blue sky, far above the earth which was below him.

"Where...am I?" He asked wearily, looking around from where he was floating, only seeing clouds, blue sky and the stars beyond. A figure then materialized in front of him, shrouded in white robes and carrying a staff of blue and gold. "Who are you?" Ray asked, a little afraid.

"I am Alacar, your guardian angel." The figure said in the same booming voice that Ray had heard earlier, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ray, but you are considered dead in your world now." The words he spoke to me Ray couldn't believe.

"What..." Ray gasped, "How did I die? This is not real!"

"During your expedition out to the Kanto region from your home town," Alacar explained, "You were hit by a terrible storm. A wave knocked you overboard, and you drowned in the sea's angry waters. I am terribly sorry for you misfortune."

"But why didn't you protect me!" Ray angrily exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes, "Isn't that what guardian angels are for?"

"I can only save and spare the ones who are in the most need at the time." Alacar explained further. Then it hit Ray.

"Jaxen..." He gasped, "What happened to him? Is he safe? Is he hurt?" The angel smiled.

"He survived the night," Alacar said, "but he was injured from one of the masts falling on him, and broke his left leg because of this." Ray thought for a moment.

"Is there any way I can see him one last time?" He sadly asked. The angel smiled, and lifted his hand to reveal an orb of light, which floated over to Ray. As Ray gazed into it, he saw a beach, with Jaxen on it. He was in a crutch, and was in front of a broken oar that had Ray's named etched into it, with Ray's favorite necklace strung around it. In front of the oar was Ray's favorite picture of himself and Jaxen, the two's arms around one another and looking straight at the camera, smiling happily. As Ray watched, tears running down his cheeks, he saw Jaxen suddenly fall to his knees in front of the oar, sobbing violently with inhuman whimpers. Then, despite Ray's pleas, the orb faded from existence, leaving a very sad Ray sobbing too.

"Now," Alacar said, "I will show you to your last home-"

"I want to go back." Ray said suddenly in a deep tone through sobs.

"What was that, Ray?" Alacar asked, surprised.

"I said I want to go back!" Ray exclaimed. "I want another chance at life! I want to see my friend again! I want to know him more! There's so much more I still need to learn! I'm just not ready to die now!" Ray then started to cry as he continued on and on about why he should still be alive, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well," Alacar said, stroking his chin in thought, "There is a way that I can bring you back." Ray suddenly stopped sobbing, and looked up at his guardian angel.

"Really?!" Ray said, through sniffles.

"Yes." Alacar said, "But I warn you, you wont expect what the outcome of this would do to you in the end."

"I don't care!" Ray exclaimed, "As long as I'm back with my friend, I will be happy the way I am!"

"Well then," Alacar announced, raising his staff above him toward the sky as light formed at its tip, "I think that this shouldn't be a problem for you..." Alacar then pointed the glowing part of the staff at Ray, which shot a ball of light at him. The ball collided with Ray, and he felt pain for the first time after he died shoot through him and he began to grow hotter and hotter, until everything went black.


End file.
